<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>碎片 by stipethom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780618">碎片</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom'>stipethom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这是秘密，是羞耻，是紧密相连，是无法斩断的羁绊。他再也不会让哥哥逃走了。我属于你，我属于你，我属于你，我属于你</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>碎片</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>兄弟互攻，慎入</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>哥哥进入他的时候，他想的只有我想成为哥哥的人，让我被哥哥填满，我一直是空着的，如今终于可以有所归属，戴上枷锁了，好幸福，再也不会走丢了。他的感情是纯洁的，哥哥的感情是羞愧带着一种无法克制的占有欲，宇智波鼬知道这样做是扭曲的，但是他无法想象没有佐助的自己会成为什么东西，他已经无可救药了。</p><p>像这样，佐助想，他抓住了哥哥，他拥有了哥哥的弱点。哥哥在他体内，他听见哥哥喘息，哭泣一样。一只手抚着他滚烫的脸颊，一只手撑在他的肩侧，他感受到对方的颤抖、坚定、卖力的动作。这是秘密，是羞耻，是紧密相连，是无法斩断的羁绊。他再也不会让哥哥逃走了。我属于你，我属于你，我属于你，我属于你</p><p><br/>哥哥很温柔，但是会不愿意停下来，会一直做到双方都动不了为止。他享用哥哥的身体是一次意外，因为哥哥实在太累了，他就产生了想侵占他的想法，整个过程非常粗糙甚至野蛮，哥哥用一种受难的姿势去承纳，他肆意驰骋，他第一次意识到掌控原来是一件残忍而快活的事。        </p><p><br/>***</p><p><br/>那个男人走向雨。他的搭档小心地避开他的视线，无声地审视他。狰狞的脸上流露出一瞬的同情，转而被轻蔑与高傲替代。这不是怜悯。这只是偶然看见一只可怕的豹子舐舔伤口，而不知不觉肃然起敬。雨滴落下来，那个男人湿透，被夜幕吸走灵魂。</p><p><br/>宇智波鼬想，如果被人知道了，他们会怎么说呢？上帝把你们一分为二，不是为了让你们结合。难道他从那个时候起就对佐助怀有念头，当他满心感激地拥抱着自己年幼的兄弟，隐秘的情欲就已经在他的胸口里扎根了吗？他不敢想象，他不敢去挖掘自己，他是一座坟，被人捣烂，一败涂地。</p><p><br/>***</p><p><br/>他把他毁了。这个孩子永远不会长大，永远不会活得正常。他把他毁了。他为之付出代价。但还不够，远远不够，他还要把别的搭进去，把所有围绕这个孩子的命运漩涡搭进去。这个孩子索求他，依偎在他的怀里，让他想起幼年的他吸吮手指的模样，而他唯有抑制颤抖，把他紧紧贴在心跳的近处。</p><p> </p><p>他不断祈祷上苍啊夺走我的性命吧。把我杀死吧，把我化为灰烬吧，把我从佐助的生命里消除痕迹吧。把我变成透明吧。把我洒进大海而再也无法捞起拼合吧。让他完整，让他拥有自己的影子，让我消失，让我减弱在一次又一次的遥远回声里。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>